1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as display devices for an information communication terminal such as a computer and a television receiver. Also, an organic EL display device (OLED) and a field emission display device (FED) have also been known as flat-screen display devices. A display panel of this flat-screen display device allows thin-film transistors (TFTs) formed in respective pixels in a display area on a glass substrate to operate, thereby conducting display. The TFTs of this type are driven by a plurality of driver circuit elements mounted outside of the display area on the glass substrate, and the driver circuit elements are normally controlled by a control circuit element on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connected to the glass substrate.
The display device of this type is incorporated into a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone, and used as an output device to a user. However, most of the mobile terminals have a wireless communication function, and that electromagnetic waves radiated from the display device affect a wireless communication has been known.
JP 2009-192976 A discloses an electrooptical device having a flexible printed circuit in which a portion having a conductive pattern is stacked on a driver circuit by folding in order to reduce an influence of electromagnetic waves radiated from the driver circuit elements, or electromagnetic waves entering the driver circuit elements.